tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn31 as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:30 Glenn31 25e4e852@gateway/web/freenode/ip.37.228.232.82 has joined #joypop 12:31 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Glenn31. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:31 Emma and Dakota 12:31 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Dakota, and then you can audition for Emma right after. 12:31 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 12:31 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Glenn31/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tape 12:31 <@TDIFan13> Great! 12:32 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you three questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 12:32 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:32 I'm gonna keep Dakota basically the same 12:32 <@TDIFan13> Okay, cool! 12:32 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:32 Nope 12:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:33 None 12:33 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:34 Glenn31 has changed nick to Dakota31 12:34 Well well, what do we have here? 12:34 Hey, gorgeous. ;) 12:34 *applying makeup* Oh, hi Duncan 12:34 Um... what's up? 12:35 Not much, really. 12:35 I was just, y'know... 12:35 Yeah... 12:35 Walking around camp and I couldn't help but notice Scott over there was having a "team meeting" without us. 12:35 Huh? That's weird... 12:36 I'm the beauty of the team, I should be involved! 12:36 Plus, that's probably where the cameras are >:( 12:36 The guy's been weird ever since he got here. 12:36 Tell me about it, he smells kinda weird too >_> 12:36 I may not trust a lot of people... 12:36 ... okay, anyone... 12:36 But I can tell Scott's putting up some sort of front. 12:37 Well, as long as it doesn't come between me and my camera time, I won't let it bother me 12:37 Alright, if you say so! 12:37 * Duncan13 turns around to leave. 12:37 Buuut. 12:38 Pffft. Nevermind, it's not important. 12:38 What? What is it? 12:38 Well, I wasn't gonna say anything but. 12:38 If Scott takes control of the team, he could convince them to vote you off. 12:38 .... 12:38 THAT 12:38 CANNOT 12:38 HAPPEN 12:39 What do we do? :o 12:39 Well, here's what I was thinking. >:D 12:39 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:39 Dakota31 has changed nick to Glenn31 12:39 <@TDIFan13> Great job! 12:39 Thanks! 12:39 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Emma, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions